


A Voice of an Art

by VirtuousRain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Graphic Designer AU, M/M, Smut, maybe revel who knows, meanie, slight angst, there might be other kpop groups, you can skip the do scenes if you don't like those
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtuousRain/pseuds/VirtuousRain
Summary: My name is Kim Mingyu. I am a hard worker who likes to cook, clean and serve others to make them happy but that's not that important. I want you to know more about what is really me.I have been studying Multimedia Arts for quite a while now. It was my dream to be one of the best artists out there. Now that I finished studying, I started to think that I don't really know what to do as an artist. I am still missing something inside and I know, someday, I will find this piece that will complete me again. Some things that were taken from me. Some things that used to be the voice of my art. For now, I joined an agency called Pledis Entertainment. I am in search of what really is my purpose in the designer world and why did I want to be one in the first place and what I really wanted as a person in life. We'll see what life will bring us in the future.





	1. Welcome!

Chapter 1: Welcome!

* * *

  
The atmosphere of the building is the same as always. Long corridors, footsteps echoing in sync with the beat. Empty rooms with the smell of hard work and offices full of busy staff. Pledis Entertainment has always been like this. Busy with what they are really good at, Korean Pop. They’ve been training talents for years and always been successful with their releases.

In the empty long corridor, a guy wearing a normal white T-shirt under a blue cardigan with his brown hair styled down to his forehead, tanned skin tone, walks around to check the building. It is his first day today as one of the graphic designers of Pledis. He started checking where might his office be. Some staff started staring at him since he quite stand out for being tall and quite good looking. A few moments later, a guy finally noticed him seems to be puzzled and confused.

“Hey! Aren’t you the new graphic designer? Kim Mingyu right?” the guy wearing a white striped polo with black hair and an earring said to him. He is quite masculine. Mingyu looked at him, not knowing what to do, stutters and bow. “G-good Morning Sir. Yes. That would be me.” The guy with the earring smiled and walks away. “Choi Seungcheol. I am the creative director. Now let me show you the way to the office.” Mingyu stood up straight finally knowing that he was the creative director. He followed him to the office and saw the whole team of designers. The office is quite spacious for the team. There are tables mounted on the walls where the creatives are positioned. There are tables in the middle as well, mostly full of supplies needed for their work. As he looked around, all the designer looked at him in curiosity.

“Welcome to the team, again, I am the Creative Director of Pledis,” Seungcheol said as he walks towards his table at the end of the room leaving Mingyu at the entrance. “Ah- I am Kim Mingyu. I am 22 years old. New Designer of the team. Please take care of me.” Most of the people in the room started whispering to each other. Mingyu started to feel nervous until a guy wearing a baggy brown sweater who kind of looks like a foreigner stood up and walked towards him. “Hello! Mingyu right? I am Vernon, your onboarding partner. Nice to meet you.” He pats Mingyu’s shoulder to ease his tension. In response, Mingyu bowed to the smaller guy nervously. “Don’t be nervous. Come, your seat is beside me at the corner.” Mingyu walked to the corner with Vernon. As he sits down, he checks the equipment provided by the company. The PC is pretty good, there are pencils and ballpen on the side and a sketchbook for conceptualizing traditionally. It is quite complete. Mingyu opens his PC nervously as the other designers go back to their work. The blonde guy, Vernon, whose beside him, patted him again. “Don’t be nervous. To be honest, I was so shy when I first enter this office but I grew out of it. I assure you it will be fun.” He assured Mingyu making him less nervous.

Mingyu’s day started quite nerve-wracking but it turned out quite well. Vernon actually helped him adjust in his first day. For now, since they are partners, Vernon guided him for what he needed to create in which the office usually uses for communication such as Viber and all. He also gave Mingyu an email signature in which he needs for his emails but for today, he really did not do that much. Just poster design studies to help Vernon for the day.

It’s almost night. Around 6:00 PM, the office closes and all the designers arrange their things to go home. Seungcheol walks towards Mingyu when he was arranging his files. “Mingyu, have you organized all the onboarding requirements?” Mingyu looked at Seungcheol and nodded. “I think I already did. Do you have anything else you need?” Seungcheol walked back to his station as he says, “I think there’s nothing else I need as long as you help Vernon for now.” He sits down again in his director’s chair and suddenly remembered something. “Oh, I almost forgot, can you send me your scanned ID? Email it to me then you can go home as well.” Mingyu nodded and inserted his flash drive to the PC. He copied his files to the PC and send them to the director via email. As soon as he finished sending. He took his bag while shutting down and said his goodbyes to the team together with Vernon.

As they walked towards the exit of Pledis Entertainment, Mingyu thought of Seungcheol as a very responsible and respectful leader of the team. As Mingyu spaces out, Vernon chuckled and said, “Don’t think of Seungcheol so highly. He might be really responsible but he is quite mischievous.” Mingyu looked at Vernon in shock. “How did you know I was thinking highly of him?” Vernon stopped walking and laughed out loud. Mingyu looked at him in confusion. How did he even know what he was thinking? “You should have seen your face! Shit! HAHA! To be honest, I thought the same as you so I was just giving you a disclaimer.” Mingyu chuckled and continued walking. He really thought Vernon is some kind of mind-reading abomination.

When the reached the exit, they both said their goodbyes and parted ways. It seems like their direction is opposite to each other. Mingyu’s apartment is just a 20-minute walk from the entertainment. It is really convenient for him since he can go late at night and be able to be on time the next day of work without stressing himself. He enters his apartment to see his roommate in their red shirt and black shorts lying on the sofa. “Hey, welcome back. How’s the first day of work?” the blonde guy with a little bit of eye bags said to him. “Oh, you’re here Minghao. Work was okay. I met this guy named Vernon and he’s really guiding me to how things go. Have you eaten your dinner?” Minghao sat up to give space for Mingyu. Mingyu, on the other hand, removed his shoes and socks and sat next to him. “Nope, not yet. You gonna cook something?” Mingyu relaxed for a bit as he lied his back to the sofa and had a deep breath. He stood up and looked at their fridge. “I can make Korean chicken if you want.” Minghao agreed and continued watching the movie he was watching.

Mingyu cooks really well. Usually, he cooks for his roommates for how many years now which is always Minghao plus another guy or two but now, it’s just the two of them. After finishing cooking, he gave it to Minghao over the sofa and ate together as they watch the movie. Around 9:30 PM, they finished eating and watching the movie and started to clean up. As they clean up, Minghao looked at him and asked “By the way, where’s my flash drive? I need that tomorrow for my class.” Mingyu suddenly stood up and rushed to his bag by the door. He checked every pocket, his wallet and almost flipped his whole bag. Then he remembered that he inserted it in his PC in the office and never put it back in his bag. He wore his shoes and socks again and ran outside shouting “I’m sorry Hao! I forgot it in the office, I am going to get it before it closes.” Before even Minghao was able to answer, he went ham and run back to their office.

As Mingyu ran, he was calling his boss, Seungcheol, through his phone. “Hello, who’s this?” Seungcheol answered the phone. “Good Evening, sir, It- It’s me Mingyu. I- I- forgot my flash drive in the office. Is somebody still in there?” Seungcheol chuckled and said “I am still here till 10 PM. Be sure to be here by that time if you still want to get it.” Mingyu agreed with him and started running. From 20 minute walk, he was able to arrive there in 10 minutes by running. He opened the door of the office, panting, almost dying. Seungcheol looked at him giggling at his demise. “You seemed to be in such a hurry. I forgot to tell you that I sleep here during the weekdays. You could have gone here around 11 and still be able to get it.” He said with his mischievous smile. Mingyu is disbelief said “But- ha.. But- you said- ha you are just here till 10 PM?” A guy behind him suddenly appeared “He was just playing with you. He always does that to all of his employees.” A guy with light brown hair wearing a white long sleeved shirt spoke up. You can actually see his prominent cheekbone and he looks so handsome. Still, Mingyu looked at them in disbelief. He can’t believe he ran all the way from the apartment just to be pranked. “Sorry Sorry haha. Oh yeah before I forgot, This is Jeonghan. The Copywrite Head of Pledis. We usually work together with the Copywriter so I thought I needed to introduce to him now.” The director said, still giggling while introducing the head. Mingyu just bowed and smiled and went to his PC. He took his flash drive and went out while saying thank you. Even though Mingyu thought he doesn’t deserve his thank you for pranking him, he still did out of respect.

Now at a slower pace, he walks back to his apartment. He noticed that the studios and dance rooms are very quiet during the night. That was until he heard faint steps from a room. As he passes by the room, the steps get louder and a deep voice resonates around the room. Mingyu took a peek in curiosity. He saw a guy with jet black hair dancing while humming, eyes so sharp it can pierce you. Although he might look quite intimidating, Mingyu was so mesmerized, especially with the shape of his face and strong jaw. He stared at him looking at every movement he does in his gray shirt and jogging pants. He felt his blood rushing to his face as he gulps loudly. After a few minutes, he broke from the trance and started running to the exit, returning to his apartment with a new found feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note  
>  I have been planning to write this story for quite a while now.  
>  Hope you guys like it.


	2. The One who Falls

The room was almost silent. The only thing you can hear are faint sounds of people walking by the apartment. It was kind of peaceful and cozy until a huge thud echoed inside the room. Mingyu opened his eyes only to see his roommate lying on the floor. He checked the time and it’s almost 8 AM. His office starts at 9 so he better be getting ready. He stood up and gently kicked Minghao’s face.

“Hey, go back to your bed if you don’t want to catch a cold.” He said as he enters the shower. Minghao, by then, realizes he is on the floor and crawled back up to his bed.

As Mingyu quickly cleans himself before going to work, he thought of the things he will be expecting in the office and made him a little nervous. He thought of Vernon being there to help him make his nervousness go away and, of course, who would forget about the prank Seungcheol did to him last night. He is obviously not the type of person who keeps on thinking about what will happen for the day. It’s just that, this is a new experience for him and he does not want to screw it up. As he predicts the things that might happen later, in which he is not really doing that great, something came up to his mind that made something well up inside his chest. His heartbeat starts speeding up and his face turned as red as a beet. It is, as if, he is sweating while he is taking a shower. He remembered the guy he saw in the dance room. Every memory of what he saw last night made his heart thump stronger. He was in a trance again, repeating the memory in his mind and thinking he might see him again in the Entertainment. All of his daydreamings was then broken by a loud voice outside the bathroom.

“Hey, Mr. Kim. If you have plans of not being late for work. You better go out now because it’s 8:30 AM. I still have class you know and I need to take a shower too.” Minghao’s voice resonated inside the bathroom. He took his towel and covered his lower half as he goes out of the room. As if he wasn’t in a trance a while ago on how he moved so fast and on how he just took his striped long sleeved shirt and jeans and wear it as fast as a model does in a photo shoot. He did it so fast not wanting to be late on his second day and walked his way to his office.

The weather is really great for Mingyu. It’s sunny but windy enough to balance its heat making him quite enjoy his way to the agency. Arriving at their office, he noticed that most of the designers are really zoned into their PCs working on something really important. Seems like the director already announced what they needed to do before he arrived. He tried to check on them but wasn’t able to resist on checking out on Vernon first. He seems to be the most zoned in designer in the room. Curiously, Mingyu walked towards him and checked what he was doing. You can’t really tell what he was doing because it is still in its early phase since the day just started. With his face of confusion, a young guy with a light brown hair decided to clear things up for him.

“From today onwards, we will be focusing on working for the SKDK’s comeback.” the guy said as he fixed his white jacket with red edges making him look cooler than before. Mingyu stopped and tried to process what he said. If he remembers it correctly, SKDK means Seungkwan Dokyeom, in short SKDK.

“You mean the famous duo who sang a lot of OSTs for TV dramas?” Mingyu asked the guy but triggered somebody else instead. Vernon who was actually in the zone to create all the collaterals needed for SKDK stood up.

“Let me take it from here Chan.” He said as he offered Mingyu his seat. Mingyu, which is in much more confusion, started spacing out and stared blankly at Vernon. “SKDK is an extremely talented duo in Korea,” Vernon added. He sat down in his chair and showed all the photos taken for their upcoming comeback. “Not only they are very talented, they’ve also won a lot of awards in music shows with their music that blew everyone’s mind.” Mingyu staring at him blankly seemed to not absorb anything. It feels like he was watching someone declaim some kind of bible verse. “I- I know SKDK. I listen to some of their songs.” Mingyu said as he gulped. “You must be a huge SKDK fan judging the way you explain them,” he added. Vernon took his light stick from his bag and started singing loudly their fan chants. Chan joined him sing thinking how fun Vernon was. Mingyu just laughed it out and open his PC. The day seemed to be starting weird but good at the same time. As he prepares his PC, Seungcheol called him out. 

“Good Day Mingyu. Hope you didn’t tire yourself yesterday.”  Mingyu, with his astonished face, showed a little bit of agitation. “There there. I just called you here to tell you to help Vernon on his work today. We are going to be working on a comeback so it’s quite fast-paced. This is your first time so I hope you learn our process quick.” Seungcheol said as he started working on his files on his PC. Mingyu understood what he really meant. He meant to be well guided and make sure not to screw things up since comeback timelines are quite tight. This will be a be a stressful month for Mingyu.

Weeks had past and their project for SKDK is going well. Mingyu looked around the office seeing how exhausted people are. He himself is exhausted from all the posters, layouts and teasers they needed to edit. Not to mention, Vernon’s been giving Mingyu all the video edit since he said he didn’t want to see the teaser and the music video until their official release. Mingyu is still confused about the real reason so he asked him directly.

“Why do you want to skip the videos when you already saw all the photos related to SKDK?” Mingyu chuckled.

Vernon looked at him in an exhausted way. “It’s different. Editing the video makes me listen to their music. I want to see and listen to it when it’s all done.” Vernon looked at Chan from the other side. “I even gave Chan the pages I needed to layout where there are lyrics. Technically, I am just editing all the photos needed for their comeback.” He, then, held Mingyu broad shoulder and squeezing it lightly. “Please, do this for me. We are Multimedia Artists here. You can do this.”

Mingyu just smiled and nodded knowing it will make his new found friend happy. Vernon celebrated in response and went back to his work. Now, Mingyu has to edit a lot of videos by himself and it will take some time.

Video editing is not something you can do quickly since there are a lot of elements you have to check. A lot of nights, he had to spend in the office for it. Mingyu felt really exhausted every day but every time he looks at Vernon, he felt bad asking him for help so he continued working on it on his own. As a new employee as well, he wants to show his dedication to everyone that he will do everything just to pass the project on time. Even if it means going home to his apartment at 10 PM. Often times, he was left there together with Seungcheol.

“Are you still okay? I didn’t know Vernon will give you all the videos. It was supposed to be a little prank on my part to give them to him.” Seungcheol asked worrying about him and his health. He was just hired and he is already staying up late in the office for a project. Seungcheol felt really bad.

“Oh, it’s okay. I am almost done anyway.” Mingyu said while smiling lethargically. “You could have refused Vernon’s request if it will really drain you like this.” The director scowled knowing Vernon should have helped his onboarding partner. “I am really okay! Don’t worry about it. If I really don’t like doing this, I could have refused him from the start.” Seungcheol looked at him and went back to his table hesitantly.

Time passed by fast and it’s already 11 PM. Mingyu already finished his work and Seungcheol encouraged him to go home and rest. Mingyu can finally relax for a bit. Seungcheol told him he can go to the office later than usual for his consecutive overtime. So he walked on the quiet long aisle feeling accomplished. As he walked by, he heard a huge bump and soon, a voice in pain resonates the long corridor. With his nature of being a worrywart, He ran towards where the sound came from and saw the dance room lights open. He went in and saw a guy in pain sitting on the floor. He found him very familiar. Nevertheless, he still rushed towards him.

“Hey, are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?” Mingyu asked and the guy looked at him. They stared into each other’s eyes for a whole minute, captivated. A sudden realization hit Mingyu. This lips, this nose, this sharp eyes, he'd seen this somewhere before. Then, everything was clear. It was the guy he saw from his first day. His heart skipped a beat and every time, it felt like it’s going to jump out off his chest. His emotion billowed inside him, travelling through his whole body, making him tremble. Not only he is talking to him, but also his face is just an inch away from his. His hand starts shaking.

“Hmm... I- I-.. Are- you Orkay?” He stuttered while drifting away from the guy, wishing he didn’t just rush in. The guy giggled and said,

“Yeah, I am orkay.” 

Mingyu felt embarrassed. Why did he have to stutter and now the guy is mocking him. He, then, remembered that the guy just fell. 

“But seriously, are- are you okay? Looks like you- fell.” He tried to talk as normal as possible as he can, but undeliberately failing. Mingyu stood up leaving the other guy on the floor “Yeah, I am good. It was not that kind of a bad fall.” Mingyu helped him up and as soon as he was able to stand, the guy was surprised with the height difference between them. The guy was amazed.

“Woah. You’re tall.” Mingyu, who usually gets this comment to everyone, blushed and scratched his head. Mingyu looked back at him but got distracted by the dancer's physique.

“I am Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo, a trainee. Thank you for rushing to help me.” Wonwoo introduced himself and caught Mingyu off-guard. Mingyu, who is now lost from reality, stared at him looking at his slender body going down from the loose blue shirt to thegray shorts. Mingyu kept staring at him. going back to Wonwoo's face only to notice Wonwoo was just looking at him, curious. 

“I- I wasn’t checking you out. I- I was looking if you are hurt anywhere.” Mingyu panicked. He didn’t even hear Wonwoo’s introduction at all. He was spacing out with all that’s happening. With all the good sceneries in front of him.

“I said I am Jeon Wonwoo. Nice to meet you.” He said in confusion. Mingyu turned his head down already wishing the earth can swallow him whole and hide him from all the awkwardness he committed. Now, he had to introduce himself. He just want time to stop so he can run without being so obvious.

“I- I am really sorry. I am Kim Mingyu. A graphic designer here at Pledis.” Mingyu bowed lightly not just to show respect but to ask forgiveness all in all. Wonwoo smiled at him as he stared at Mingyu’s rose colored face. At that moment, Wonwoo thought that Mingyu is really good looking. In a matter of fact, he also thought he can be a successful model if he wants to.

As they kept staring on each other, the awkwardness started to eat up the whole room. Mingyu, who is already having a conflict inside him, can't take the silence anymore.

“If you’re good, I think I’ll go ahead first.” he said to break the silence after his introduction. Wonwoo nodded after realizing he was staring at the golden boy for a while now. Mingyu walks to the door, having mixed feelings. He was so happy he was able to have an interaction with Wonwoo but at the same time, regretting that he is so clumsy and airheaded that he can’t make their conversation flow normally. Leaving the room, a deep voice echoed inside the room.

“Please rest well. You look tired.” Wonwoo said as he smiled towards Mingyu. All of a sudden, the sharp and intimidating eyes Mingyu knew turned into a soft warm smile. His heart stopped and a familiar feeling inside him started to well up, exploding into butterflies hitting all his emotions. All he was able to do was gulp, bow, and walked, speeding up his strut as every minute pass. As he walks at the aisle, his heart started to go wild. It feels like it’s going to break his rib cage anytime soon. He stopped walking outside the agency and held his chest.

“What is this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's a lot of MinSol in this chapter  
> but just keep reading.  
> Also, clumsy Mingyu is the cutest.


	3. Covered

 

It’s almost midnight but the way is lightened by moonlight enough to let people see where they’re going. Walking with blank, spaced out face, Mingyu didn’t seem to pay attention to anything in front of him. Something is taking his attention elsewhere. Mingyu never thought he will have a chance to see the trainee named Wonwoo. Not to mention, he actually talked to him. Every time he remembers it, his chest felt like it’s going to burst.

“What is this?” He whispered and kept grabbing and hitting his chest whenever he remembers the trainee. This is just the second time he saw him and he is already confused about his feelings. Never in his life was he so charmed by someone. Bedazzled and confused, he walked really slowly back to his apartment.

Opening the front door, he walked straight and placed his things on the sofa by the TV. He continued and sat by his bed, still deep in his thoughts. He did nothing but stare at the wall. Minghao, who was woke up by the sound of the giant, looked at him, puzzled.

“Dude, what happened to you? Are you okay?” He said breaking Mingyu from his thoughts. Mingyu shook his head and started hitting his chest with his fist.

“I am okay. Just...tired of work. That’s all.” He smiled at Minghao, reassuring everything is alright.

Minghao, on the other hand, was not convinced. He knows he’s hiding something. He’s been with Mingyu since high school. He knows how to read him like an open book. He sat up from his bed, having his hair stuck up in the air, and Mingyu looked so spaced out and casually smirking every now and then. If he didn’t know Mingyu, he will be freaked out by how crazy looking his best friend is.

“Hey. You looked like that moment when your crush confessed to you. Remember that?” Minghao giggled. Mingyu took his pillow threw it to his best friend as hard as he can, trying to conceal his smile. Minghao really hit something inside Mingyu.

“Fuck you.” Minghao caught the pillow then rushed to Mingyu’s bed, sitting beside him. 

“So, what really happened?” Minghao snooped looking at Mingyu curiously. He’s been updated to Mingyu’s life ever since. He is not Mingyu’s best friend for nothing. Mingyu, on the other hand, cannot reject his best friend’s little request. He knows Minghao won’t tell anyone since they’ve been sharing secret ever since and nothing leaked out. 

“Well, you see I met this guy. He, well, I saw him on my first day. The first time I saw him.. Hmm.. I was charmed by his looks and then I kinda met him and talked to him-” Mingyu continued to tell the whole story. Minghao looked at him, in a judging manner. Mingyu never noticed and continued to tell his story.

“Then.. he.. Arghhh” Mingyu folded and hid his beet-red face with his hand, trying to contain his feelings again. His emotion still gets out of hand whenever he remembers what happened. Like a water balloon, about to burst anytime soon. “He told me to rest well.. Because I look tired.” he muffled through his hands. Mingyu, sitting while covering his face, stood up straight and took a deep breath. His best friend started to speak.

“Hey.”

“What?” Mingyu looked at him in an exhausted way, drained with all the new emotions he is feeling.

“Your gay is showing,” Minghao said with a huge judging smile. Mingyu pushed him away from his bed, giggling. “Fuck you! Shut up! I am currently confused right now can’t you see?” Minghao laughed and they started to push each other.

“You clearly don’t have to be confused. It’s crystal clear that like you like him.”

“But I just met him and we just introduced ourselves to each other! I shouldn’t start liking him that fast. That never happened to me before!” Mingyu said and stopped pushing Minghao and hid his face in a pillow.

“Argh.. Nevermind, this will pass. I’ll go to sleep. Go back to your bed, you crazy alien.”

Minghao went back to his bed giggling at Mingyu’s confused feelings. He might really like Wonwoo but that doesn’t change the fact that Mingyu just met Wonwoo and doesn’t really know him that much yet. He knows he’s a trainee, has good looks and a very soft and cute smile. That alone, makes Mingyu tremble. But who knows, he might be an asshole or a jerk who jumps in and out of relationships leaving people broken. With his looks, he can really do that. Though he might not meet him or talk to him ever again in the future and considering these feelings might not grow any further than just being infatuated for the moment, he put aside his thoughts and emotions for him and tried to forget him to sleep.

-

The next day, he arrived the office deliberately late. Around 12 PM, he entered and saw Vernon sitting and quite riding the guilt trip. Mingyu walks towards him and as soon as he sat next to him, he started chanting.

“I am really sorry for all the things I’ve done. I will not do it again. I will try my best not to be a burden to you anymore. I am sorry, I am really really sorry. Even though you just started here I am the one who is already weighing you down”

“Woah woah woah. Why are you rapping and why are you saying sorry?” Mingyu interrupted, dazed by how excellent Vernon said those words fast, clear and quite in a good beat. The youngest looked around with his cool jacket again. “Seungcheol talked to him about giving you too much work that made you work overtime for consecutive days,” Chan said and went to back to work immediately. Mingyu giggled.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I did enjoy editing their video so it’s nothing.” Mingyu said as he tried to cheer Vernon up. Vernon has always been nice to him so he can never be mean to him. “I am really sorry.”

“Okay guys, guys listen!” A voice suddenly interrupted their conversation. “As your creative head, I must say, Good Job for pushing through this project.” Seungcheol, started his speech as he announced about the project being finished and has already been review by the CEO. All their hard work paid off as he announced that all the collaterals were approved and will be ready for their comeback soon. 

“I also want to Congratulate our new Graphic Designer who only have one pass for the video and has already been approved by the higher-ups. Great Work Mingyu.” Seungcheol said encouraging a clap for Mingyu. Everyone, then, joined Seungcheol making Mingyu slightly embarrassed. 

“With that said, I’ve already ordered food and alcohol. We will have a party!” Everybody cheered as he announced that post-work party. Everyone started to be in a party mood. Mingyu, who is still confused looked at Vernon. 

“Yeah, this happens often after a project,” Vernon answered knowing what is in Mingyu’s mind just because he’s been there. Mingyu and all other designers wrapped up their deliverables for the day and arranged the room for a celebration.

-

“Mingyu, let’s have a drink! Like lots of drinks!” Vernon said excitedly. Mingyu looked at him, hesitating if he should drink.

“I don’t know. I am not really good at holding my liquor.”

“You’ll be fine! I am here with yah” Vernon patted him on the back. Mingyu didn’t have the guts to reject him again. He’s always been a yes man so Vernon took a lot of Soju and beer for them to chug.

The party was starting great. There is music, people talking and updating each other. Even the copywriter team is in there. Mingyu, together with Vernon ate a lot and drank soju together. It’s been a while since Mingyu drank alcohol and had a party. His last one was after he graduated from art school. Vernon, on the other hand, kept drinking as if alcohol is water. He really liked drinking alcohol because it really brings up his mood. He even became so talkative that Mingyu can’t really absorb what he was saying. He just kept nodding and drinking on their chairs by their PC.

“I told you, Seungkwan is the most precious guy on the entire planet. I like Dokyeom as well but Seungkwan is different. He is like my future husband I am telling you. He will be my husband and will have a happy family.” Vernon chanted after drinking a shot of soju.

“Yeah sure,” Mingyu answered as he tried to keep up to Vernon’s fast-paced mouth. He was delighted to hear a guy who can speak up normally about homosexuality. Even though it’s related to a celebrity, not everyone accepts it. Although it was really hard for him to focus, especially now that he is tipsy, he just wanted to drink and drink with Vernon.

As time pass by, something slowly creeps in and eats Mingyu’s mind. Memories from his past that he wouldn’t want to remember starts flowing in. Now he knows he is already having too much booze in his body. For a while, he continued drinking with Vernon, pretending to be happy.

With his mind getting more cluttered with thoughts, Mingyu knew it was time for him to go home. He’s never been good with alcohol. He always gets too emotional when he does. He stood up and took his bag from his table.

“Vernon, I- I- think I’ll go home for now. I think I- argh- had too much.” He said with a very nauseous look.

“What? What a bummer. It was just getting started! It’s just 12 AM.”  Vernon scowled as the friend he was talking to all night is leaving him. He never noticed about Mingyu’s change of mood. Mingyu was relieved because if it was Minghao, he would have noticed it from the start.

He looked around and checked up on everyone first. He saw Chan drinking juice since everyone didn’t want him to drink for his is the youngest. He was really sulking about it. He also saw Seungcheol with his hands over Jeonghan’s shoulder. They seemed to be so close to each other. They kept laughing as the party progress.

“I- I really need to. My roommate is waiting for me.” Mingyu said as he hustles outside trying to not let Vernon notice anything. As he walks out of the agency, he checks his bag for his things. Checking every pockets and compartment inside his bag. That’s when he noticed things are not going to go the way it should be. He can’t seem to find his key for the apartment. He panicked and kept on searching. He, then, realizes that he forgot it on his bed. He spanked his forehead for being such a clumsy airhead dude. He took his phone and texted his friend.

**Mingyu: dudd, I frgotf my key. Are you at hmre?**

**the8: are you fcking drunk? you know you cant hold your alcohol well.**

**Mingyu: answr tda qustion.**

**the8: No, I am not. I told u the other day Ill be out for a day for a prject.**

**Mingyu: damn.. wer am i suppse to go?**

**the8: sleep in your offce. let me know what happens to you okay?**

**Mingyu: I hate u**

**the8: luv u**

Mingyu sat in the corridor knowing he won’t be able to go home now. Now that he’s alone, not wanting to go back to the party because he is not in the mood to be sociable, memories started surging into his mind. It felt like a darkness is starting to devour him. This is why he should’ve rejected Vernon again. He curled up and tears started welling up from his eyes, dripping down to his chin. He kept crying and crying silently.

“Hey, Mingyu? Are you alright?”

A voice started resonating Mingyu’s ears. It was as if something broke into the sheet of darkness covering him. It was Wonwoo. Wonwoo sat beside him tried to console him. That once darkness covering him started to change into huge butterflies inside his stomach. It feels like all of his bad memories were gone. Back to where it was forgotten.

“Wo-Wonwoo.. I- yeah I’m alright.” Mingyu said as he wiped his tears and smiled at him.

“Are you sure? You looked like you drunk too much. Can you go home?” Wonwoo said trying to fix Mingyu’s clothes and hair from all the rushing he was in earlier. Mingyu every senses heightened and felt Wonwoo’s hand like electric currents everytime it touches him. He, who was frozen solid from what was Wonwoo was doing, stuttered.

“Ah-yeyeah I can. But I forgot my-my key at- home so. And my room-mate-- won't be home until tomorrow.”

“So you’ll sleep here?” Wonwoo asked smirking at him in disbelief.

“No- I wasn’t saying-” Mingyu was interrupted when Wonwoo stood up leaving him on the floor puzzled. He thought Wonwoo will just leave him like that until he looked back.

“Want to sleep in my dorm?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen?  
> Who knows. My AFF is more updated than this.  
> You can check it out. But this will catch up soon. Don't worry.


	4. Commence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a warning. Please be ready what might happen.

Mingyu walks outside of Pledis. He walks this way every day but this time, it’s very different. Other than being drunk and kind of wasted, he is following Wonwoo towards his dormitory. Nothing can explain how nervous Mingyu is. If it is a dormitory, he is sure Wonwoo has roommates so he has to make at least a good expression but anyways, he just has to not screw it up which might be not that hard to do.  Considering he is a clumsy airhead guy.

He walked behind Wonwoo, staring at his well defined back. He’s not really that kind of a creep but Wonwoo makes him feel different. Wonwoo is a lot skinnier than Mingyu since he himself is quite muscly for trying to at least exercise every week. Mingyu tried to check him out as much as he can while the guy is busy walking, checking every detail he wants to see behind and damn, he is hot.

A few minutes later, Mingyu is already eaten by his nervousness completely making him zoned out of reality, staring blankly at the guy. Staring at Wonwoo brought him to places he never knew until today. Until Wonwoo himself tapped Mingyu to shake him up.

“Hey, are you okay? You really look like you’re out of it.”

Thanks to being drunk, Mingyu seemed to make Wonwoo think that he is spacing out because he is intoxicated and not because he is with the guy he is infatuated with. The giant shook his head.

“I- Yeah I’m okay. Just a feeling a little tired. Th-That’s all.” Mingyu said trying to look anywhere but the trainee’s eye. Wonwoo smiled at him and said, “Come, we’re here.” He led Mingyu inside a building.

Mingyu looked around with his mixed feelings as he follows Wonwoo to his room. Who wouldn’t be excited to be with someone you like and sleep with them right? Although he is really conflicted on how fast things are going between them. He is fucking his mind up with all this overthinking. He just continued to observe the dorm rather than dwell on his conflicted feelings.

Mingyu noticed that building is not that big but cannot be considered small either. It consists of three floors but not all are occupied by people. There are also sections to divide the female residents from the male residents. If he must say so himself, it’s quite a good dorm. Not knowing that he reached the 3rd floor already, he saw Wonwoo open the door of room 305 with a key and invited him in.

“Please make yourself at home,” Wonwoo said as he enters the room together with the tanned skin boy. Mingyu was surprised at how the room looks like. It’s was kind of messy. It is what you stereotypically think when you hear the words boy’s room. You can see the bed by the door and of course, a different room for the bathroom. It is quite cozy though. There are some cooking wares near the bathroom as well. Mingyu himself is quite tidy. So looking around Wonwoo’s room gave him an urge to try clean up the room but he is too drunk to do so. He looked at Wonwoo, still quite shaky but not as shaky as before, and saw him looking at him.

“You can sleep on my bed, I have a spare cushion for me to sleep.”

“No- no this is your room. I shouldn’t be the one sleeping by the bed.” Mingyu refused anxiously. For him to be just crashing into a stranger’s room and sleep in their bed, he felt quite bashful by doing so. Wonwoo is so nice tho, he thought.

“No, you’re not feeling well. You should-” Wonwoo insisted but was interrupted by Mingyu’s response.

“No. I am really good. You can sleep on the bed.”

“Are you sure?” Wonwoo hesitated but agreed with him anyway. Mingyu stood beside Wonwoo and helped him out to arranged the cushion. He can’t even believe how he managed to be so calm when Wonwoo is just an inch away from. If he is not shy himself, he must have talked a lot of topics already.

Wonwoo, then, offered him to take a shower first. Mingyu hesitated because he didn’t have clothes but Wonwoo offered his spare clothes to him. Although taking a shower at around 1 am is not a good idea, he still did it for the sake of removing the booze sent from him before sleeping.

Mingyu did quite a quick bath. He was flushed knowing he is using Wonwoo’s toiletries. Quite turned on too. Taking the shower sober him up so he was able to do it without actually breaking anything. After showering, he tried Wonwoo shirt and shorts on and looked in the mirror. It seems like there’s a little problem. The shirt is a little tight, showing a little more body line than usual. His pecs are very obvious too. He went out, only to see Wonwoo by his desk, waiting for him to finish. This guy looked too good in every angle that it does not feel real anymore, he thought. Wonwoo noticed him and they stared at each other for a minute.

“Too tight?” Wonwoo snickered. He stood up and went closer to the taller one. “My turn.” He murmured. Mingyu nodded and went to the cushion and dived his face right into it. He is really tired from the party and almost ready to sleep. He closed his eyes. Thoughts started flowing into his mind. This time, it’s full of hope and positivity. Dreaming to search and see his purpose in the industry and his life. The one that will sate his craving as an artist and fulfill himself as a person. The moment he opened his eyes, Wonwoo was in front of him.  He didn’t know he already took a nap, and Wonwoo just finished taking a bath. Mingyu’s heart skipped a beat and can’t even comprehend how steamy Wonwoo looks.

“God You’re hot.” Mingyu blurted out of nowhere. Without even passing through any of his brain cells, his mouth just blasted out his true feelings, unfiltered. Wonwoo was in awe and stared back to Mingyu. Before he even try to explain himself and feel embarrassed, Wonwoo walked toward Mingyu and went over him.

“You think so? I think you’re hot too.” Wonwoo chuckled and leaned Mingyu, brushing their lips together. Mingyu was so astonished he wasn’t able to move and God, that’s not the end.

Wonwoo pulled him up to his bed and kissed him again. This time, Mingyu deepened their kiss, creating an explosion of hormones for every moment they are connected. Only breaking apart whenever they need air. Soon enough, Wonwoo started tracing Mingyu’s bulge making him moan and break their kiss. Panting, Mingyu stared and Wonwoo.

“I- It felt good.”

“Yeah. Wanna do something better?” Wonwoo whispered and send chills through Mingyu’s body. Wonwoo leaned towards him and slithered on top of him. Mingyu is so ready to be fucked. Wonwoo and started kissing him again.

“Are you okay with this?” Wonwoo asked sincerely while catching his breath.

“Yeah, please.. just do it,” Mingyu said impatiently, craving for Wonwoo to do more. He never felt this horny before to the point where he wants Wonwoo to just fuck him till he passes out. Wonwoo took off his clothes, revealing a quite skinny exterior but defined muscles. Mingyu can’t help but just stare at his partner’s body. He just can’t stop thinking the things this guy will do to him. Then Wonwoo reached for his shirt, undressing him as fast as he can. Wonwoo gazed at his chest and caressed them.

“Damn… you’re really hot.” Wonwoo mumbled. He, then, snatched Mingyu’s short off exposing his huge member to the trainee. Wonwoo was so surprised at how big Mingyu is. He stared at it like a kid seeing their very first candy. Not long enough, he started sucking making Mingyu shout in pleasure.

“Is it okay to- Ah- be loud-AHHH!” Mingyu arch his back and was interrupted as Wonwoo took it all into his throat. Just up and down he goes, Mingyu covered his face with right arm as he grabs Wonwoo’s head. “God, Wonwoo.. You’re too- Ah-- Good… but- the neighbors..” Mingyu mumbled. He was trying his best to hold in his voice but with all the good work Wonwoo’s doing, he’s really having the hardest time.

“No one lives beside us so don’t worry. You can moan as much as you want.” Wonwoo grinned as he started to massage Mingyu’s hole. Mingyu continued to moan quietly in pleasure but never in his life had he enjoyed bottom so he is not quite excited with this. Not until Wonwoo inserted his finger into him. At first, it didn’t feel that good for him but as soon as the second finger was in, Wonwoo started to hit something that he had never felt before.

“Oh God. What the- SHIT!” Mingyu groaned in pleasure, trying not to moan as much as he can since it is still embarrassing. He started to roll side to side as Wonwoo massages that spot he’s been hitting.

“You like that spot?” Wonwoo whispered, smirking on how hot Mingyu is reacting while prepping him.

“God Damn it. There! Ah Please Fuck me.” Mingyu begged as he spread his leg wide open giving more space for Wonwoo to work on. Mingyu would never say those words in his whole life but being intoxicated and pleasured together does things to him. He can’t contain it anymore. His voice started leaking from him, moaning in the rhythm of Wonwoo’s finger.

“Not yet,” Wonwoo smirked. He inserted his third finger and started massaging him vigorously. Mingyu started to violently arch is back with all the pleasure he’s been experiencing. He’s losing his mind and almost at the point of no return.

“I- I don’t want to cum yet.” Mingyu whimpered as his tears started to drip. Just a little more and he will be cumming and he didn’t want to stop there. This is his first time feeling this as a bottom. All he remembered before was the pain so he’d always choose to top but now it is different.

“I think you’re ready,” Wonwoo said as he kissed Mingyu deeply again. “I don’t have a condom,” he whispered.

“It’s okay. Just do it. Please.” Mingyu pleaded.

Wonwoo took off his shorts and underwear revealing his huge dick, almost as big as Mingyu.

“Woah.. that-...” Mingyu gulped, feeling scared of the pain it might induce to him. Nonetheless, his horniness changed that fear to excitement. Mingyu stared at it as if a predator sees its dinner for the day.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.” Wonwoo held Mingyu’s legs by his arms and slowly puts it in.

“Do it slowly,” Mingyu said and then

“SHIT!” Mingyu bawled as Wonwoo suddenly slides all of it inside hitting all the euphoric spots. “FUCK WHY’D YOU- FUCK IM-” Mingyu started arching his back, gripping to the bed sheets as his toes started to curl. Strings of white fluid blasted out of his rock-hard cock. A huge wave of ecstasy traveled through his body. He really came a lot. After a full minute, Mingyu still didn’t stop twitching.

“You’re still cumming?” The trainee giggled as he watches his partner undergo extreme pleasure and it surely turned him on greatly.

“Fuck.. Why- Ah- Why did you-HNGHH.” Mingyu was then, interrupted by a sensation from behind. Wonwoo started fucking him. Slowly then gradually getting faster and faster. Mingyu cannot cope up with Wonwoo anymore and just started whimpering loudly.

“HA- Not there! Hngh!”

Wonwoo kisses him again but this time, a lot of tongue is involved. This made Mingyu breathe a lot harder making him feel a little nauseous. Mingyu just kept whimpering and broke their kiss.

“I can’t- It won’t stop-” Mingyu groaned as he continues to feel as if he is about to cum every second. Soon, the pace started to become aggressive.

“I’m gonna cum.” Wonwoo pulled his dick out and came all over Mingyu’s abdomen, groaning quietly and gasping for air as he reach his peak. Mingyu breathes heavily with him, trying to catch his breath. He feels like he was at the edge of cumming the whole time Wonwoo was fucking him. Wonwoo leaned towards him and kissed him and helped him reach his second euphoria.

Wonwoo stood up, grabbing a towel from his cabinet to clean Mingyu’s abs. Mingyu is too exhausted for him to move. He went back to him and started cleaning their mess.

“You were so hot. If only you knew.” Wonwoo commented as he wiped Mingyu’s gut. “You are.. Too.. too good…” Mingyu murmured as he slowly passes out from fatigue. Wonwoo just smiled at him, dressing him up and covering him up with a blanket. He decided to sleep on the cushion on the floor, taking responsibility with what he had done to Mingyu.

-

The next day, Mingyu woke up, quite sore in every place in his body. He can’t even move a muscle. He lied in there in a trance, trying to absorb what happened last night. He is not that drunk to forget what had happened. What is more shocking for him is the way he begged for Wonwoo. He had never done that in his life and he felt so embarrassed that he just wanted to die there and there. For someone who just took it all with pleasure, he looked like a type of guy who fucks around. He was in constant battle with all his feelings. He should be happy he did it with someone he kinda like but that really sounds wrong too. Then he noticed, his phone from his bag started beeping. He reached for it just beside the bed.

**2:05 am**

**the8 : dude did you find a place to sleep?**

**3:34 am**

**the8: are you okay? Youre drunk. you have bad episodes when youre drunk.**

**4:07 am**

**the8: dude are you okay please answer.**

**8:20 am**

**the8: im almost at the apartment are you okay? please reply**

**11:53 am**

**the8: dude where are you? it’s 12 nn and youre not answering me.**

Mingyu panicked as he checked all the texts from his friend. He felt really bad because Minghao is so worried.

**Mingyu: dude Im ok just woke up**

**the8: THANK GOD DANGIT WHEREVE YOU BEEN I WAS SO WORRIRED**

**Mingyu: Sorry sorry. I forgot to text you. I have something to tell you but it’s better for me to tell you in person.**

**the8: tell me what exactly?**

**Mingyu: i am at wonwoo’s place.**

**the8: WHAT TELL THE STORYY NOW.**  
**HEY DONT SEEN ME** **ANSWER THE QURSTION**  
**HOW WHEN WHERE WHY WHAT**  
**HEY YOU FREAKING GIANT ANSWER ME**  
**FUCKDJODJG YOU HUMONGOUS GIANT ANSWER ME!!!**

Mingyu just giggled as he watch his friend go wild in their text. He stood up, in pain, and saw the room in chaos. Even though he is sore, he can’t stand the messiness of the room so he decided to clean it up a bit. He was in joy cleaning Wonwoo’s things. Later, he noticed a paper placed near his bag.

“+82-X-XXX-XXXX I want to know you better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a sexy scene  
> Apologies if it's not that good please bear with me


	5. Joint Together

 

“What the fuck? You actually did it?”

A shout resonated the whole building. Never ever in Mingyu’s life did he felt a building vibrated due to a single scream, or at least he thought.

“Fucking lower your voice, you shithead!” Mingyu whisper shouted. “The neighbors might hear us!” Minghao rushed towards Mingyu’s bed and sat close to him. You can really see how excited and interested Minghao is. Mingyu, on the other hand, felt a little conflicted.

“Kim Mingyu! May, your third month at work and you already did it?” Minghao chuckled thinking it is quite possible on how good looking his friend is. He kept on hitting his friend in excitement making his friend curl up to defend himself. “So? Was it good? Was it bad? Did you top? Or did you take-”

“Can you calm down okay?” Mingyu pushed Minghao away and chuckled. “It was great. One of the greatest thing I’ve ever experienced.” 

Minghao kept bombarding him questions but nothing seems to sink into Mingyu because he speaks to fast but one question set off something in his mind.

“Do you think that guy sleeps around?”

Mingyu stared at the floor, slowly getting lost in thoughts. It was not really ideal, maybe never ideal, for you to fuck when you don’t even know each other that much. Especially if you have a crush on them. Maybe if you ask anyone around they’ll say it’s normal these days but for Mingyu, it’s not. He doesn’t want to look someone who sleeps around. He knows he’s not. But is Wonwoo is? Minghao noticed his sudden change of mood.

“Something wrong?”

“Nothing. It was nothing.” Mingyu answered immediately when he realized Minghao was staring at him. Minghao looked at him in doubt. As we already know, Mingyu can’t hide anything from Minghao. He showed this look that makes Mingyu just give up and tell him everything. Mingyu sighed.

“Did I look like someone who sleeps around? You know, doing that with him immediately?”

Minghao looked at him in disbelief and bursted out laughing. “My question bothered you?” Mingyu frowned at him. He was really serious. He didn’t want to look like he will do it with everyone once they brought him alone in a room because he won’t. The only reason he did it with him was because Wonwoo is kinda… special?

“Well, honestly, you do,” Minghao said after calming down. Mingyu sighed in stress.

“Hey, brighten up! You’re actually taking this way seriously. You don’t even know that guy so why bother?” Mingyu just stopped thinking because he knows it will not end well. He stood up to go the bathroom to take a shower. On his way, his legs weakened, almost made him fall but he was able to stand up straight again. Minghao smirked.

“I see... You did take it.”

“Shut up!”

 

 

Few days had past and Mingyu’s been busy with work again. It’s been 2 weeks since that day and they never actually seen each other again. Mingyu was also too nervous to text him. There are times when he was actually about to text him but never did. Now, Mingyu actually looked like someone who sleeps around for not talking to him again.

He looked beside him and saw Vernon currently working. He was focused but not that zoned in so he tapped him. “Can I ask you something.. Uhmm personal?” Vernon ears tingled, excited with what Mingyu is about to ask. It was his first time to have a personal talk with Vernon so he’s really delighted.

“Yeah. Sure What is it?” Vernon grinned so big it was almost innocent. The thing is, Mingyu is about to ask him something impure.

“Have you hooked up with anyone before?” Mingyu whispered. Vernon was taken back by the question. His eyes widen, shocked by how straightforward Mingyu is.

“Hyung.. You should not ask people so casually about these things.” Vernon giggled nervously. He started calling Mingyu Hyung after some time remembering he is younger. “I- yeah.. I did before.” You can see in his face that he is a little bit embarrassed. Mingyu is, sometimes, too air headed to actually be shy around other people. Apparently, not to Wonwoo. He then noticed how vulnerable Vernon is right now.

“What?! I thought you were loyal to Seungkwan?!” Mingyu smirk mischievously. Vernon panicked and felt like he did the vilest thing in the world.

“I was- It was- I I didn't” He is about to cry until Mingyu hit him. He felt almost bad for pranking Vernon. “I was just joking. Come on!” He laughed so hard while the younger just pouted and looked back at his screen. Vernon was so dumbfounded by his hyung’s actions. Mingyu, then, asked him again.

“What do you think of people who hooked up with you and they suddenly stopped talking to you?” Mingyu with his genuine casual tone again. Vernon was astonished again by the question and will never be used to it. He is almost not trusting the elder, knowing he might make him feel bad with his answers.

“Hyung.. Why are you asking this?”

“Nothing. Just curious.” Mingyu said while looking around, trying not to be caught by his lies. Vernon sighed.

“They must not have enjoyed it with you or they already took what they want from you so they just leave you.” Vernon looked back to his PC and wore his headphones again. Done with all of Mingyu’s _casual_ questions.

Mingyu, on the other hand, felt a pang in his chest from Vernon’s answer. He, surely, did enjoy the time they had sex. Enjoyed it too much that he fainted so he didn’t want to miscommunicate that to Wonwoo. But what he really didn’t want Wonwoo to misunderstand is that he used him. That, he already used Wonwoo to sate his desires or already added him to one of the people he fucked with so no need to continue what they started. Technically, Wonwoo was the one who invited him so he also wanted to confirm if he is that kind of person. His heart started to drop, feeling quite nervous.

 

 

That night, when he went home, he was hovering around Wonwoo’s chat box. Wanting to message him but doesn’t really know what to say. He’s just there, lying on the sofa, staring at his phone. He’s been like this for the past days but today is quite unbearable. Minghao, on the other side of the room, can’t really concentrate on his studies hearing Mingyu sighing every 10 seconds. It was freaking annoying. He stood up, strutted towards Mingyu and snatched the phone. Mingyu was frozen in shock and before he even reacted, Minghao already typed something and sent it.

“HERE! Now stop sighing BECAUSE I AM TRYING TO STUDY!” Minghao threw Mingyu’s phone back. Mingyu was in a state of panic and checked his phone.

**Mingyu: Hey. It's Mingyu. ;)**

Mingyu cold sweats and his hands started to shake. He even added a winky face! He stood up and scowled.

“What the hell did you XU MING HAO!!! Did you know how much I was thinking about this and you just-”

“I know and it’s freaking annoying! Now stop being a baby and be quiet! I have exams! You don’t really need to think about it fucker.” Minghao interrupted. Mingyu doesn’t even know how to feel and he just slumped and walk his way back to the sofa. He lied down again. Maybe it was for the best for him to message something like that but the winky face looks too flirtatious. He just stared at it again, lost completely. He’s never going to reply now. Then

**Wonwoo: Hey there.**

Mingyu sat up and stared at his phone. Is this even real? He actually replied and it made him really happy. All his fear and anxiety was transformed into butterflies that violently rampages his guts and it’s about to explode. His hand was shaking again but he tried his best to reply.

**Mingyu: Hry there. how r u?**

**Wonwoo: Good. You?**

**Mingyu: good aswell. r u busy?**

**Wonwoo: yeah. Kind of.**

**Mingyu: I see.. It’s 11 PM so please rest as soon as your able.**

**Wonwoo: Thanks.**

Mingyu beamed at his phone, motionless. First of all, what the fuck just happened? That conversation ended faster than someone can cross the road. Second, HE FREAKING TALKED TO WONWOO. It’s a freaking relief to his side. He didn’t want to look like he hated what happened or he regrets everything that happened. He’s just too awkward to talk to him again but he knows it’s a start of something. It took time for it to sink in.

“WOAH???” Mingyu exclaimed. Happier than he should be and a flying people come hitting him.

“I said I was studying!”

So that continued. All the worries Mingyu was having disappeared like a bubble. They will send messages every now and then with each other. Wonwoo is not really a very chatty person, which quite surprised Mingyu because he seems to talk normally when they met. They messaged for the past two weeks and Mingyu gradually knew Wonwoo’s usual routine and vice versa. Mingyu is quite contented with what is happening. He finds Wonwoo very interesting. Somedays, Wonwoo will just send him random photos of cats on the sidewalks which he knows is the way to his dormitory or he’ll just send photos of his food for the day which Mingyu thinks is super cute. Mingyu on the other hand, send selfies from the office, sometimes sending photos of him together with Vernon. 

One of their conversations even went to about talking who is a better singer, Son Seungwan or Park Jihyo. Mingyu knows they’re both great but he is much more convinced that Son Seungwan is better. Wonwoo begs to differ. It’s quite childish but they almost fought over it but they end up just laughing it off. Mingyu still stands his opinion. He also found out the Wonwoo is older than him so he asked if he can call him Hyung which Wonwoo accepted instantly. Their conversations are usually fast or just random things but genuine which is what is important. It also helped them at least know each other.

One Friday night in September, it was quite hotter than usual so Mingyu in his tank top in front of a fan. Summer has ended but some days, it’s still quite hot. He stared at his phone in the process. He really wants to see Wonwoo again. He makes him want to feel things he didn’t want to feel for the past years. He hears the front door opening but didn’t really care.

“Oh, you’re quite early today. Chill at work?” Minghao said as he strips his shoes and socks and sat with him in front of the fan. “Ack It’s terribly hot today isn’t it?” He looked at Mingyu and saw him quite distracted by his phone. “Ya! Are you even listening?” Minghao shouted in his ears. Mingyu was so startled he jumped almost a meter away from the fan.

“What?! Fucking let me know if you’re beside me!” Mingyu gasped for air “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I was talking beside since I arrived. Why are you distracted anyway?” Minghao snatched Mingyu’s phone and checked.

“Hey, that’s none of your bu-”

“Wonwoo huh? Still texting him? You’re really serious about this?” Mingyu felt his face heat up. He became as red as a rose hearing Wonwoo’s name from his friend’s mouth. “Hmm, you really like him don’t you.” Minghao threw Mingyu’s phone back and stood up. He took his bag and placed it in their bedroom.

“Is he a good guy?” Minghao said from the room. “Like an amazing guy for you to like him?” he peeked from the room looking at him while changing his clothes. Mingyu looked at him and turned away immediately to hide his red face.

“He is. Or at least I think he is.”

Minghao looked at him and sighed and smiled at him. Mingyu knows he’s just looking out for him since he had it rough from his past relationships. Minghao just doesn’t want it to happen again to him. Mingyu smiled back at him.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be okay.” He assured him. Mingyu then, went back to his phone, checking if Wonwoo replied to his last message.

**Mingyu: hey, u busy?**

**Wonwoo: I am at the dance rooom.**

**Mingyu: have u eaten?**

**Wonwoo: No.**

Mingyu stared at his phone and their conversation is just too flat and is about to end. It was so fast he felt like he’s having withdrawal syndrome immediately. He wanted to have a longer chat with him. Usually, it happens when Wonwoo is just chilling but this time, he’s practicing. He can’t really disturb him but he just wants to talk to him. Or better yet to see him. Then something ticks in his mind.

I want to see him. I want to see him. I want to see him.  
  
He gathered all his courage messaged him again.

**Mingyu: Can I go there?**

He messaged it and instantly regretted it. What is he going to do when he’s there? He’s just going to disturb him. He stared at his phone, see three dots appearing, making him feel more tensed.

**Wonwoo: If you want.**

Nervous and panicking, he freaking stood up and changed immediately wearing his usual white long-sleeved shirt and jeans, took his bag and just ran away back to the agency without consulting Minghao. It’s 10 PM and he is about to go Pledis again just to see Wonwoo. It made his stomach feel like it was being twisted by all the butterflies. He rushed towards the dance room and as he slowly goes in, he saw the jet black guy wearing a white t-shirt and black jagger pants, practicing his dance. Mingyu just watched him. He did not really try to distract him from his practice. He took his sketchbook and started sketching to calm himself as he sits down by the corner with his specs on. Sooner, Wonwoo noticed him.

“You’re here. I thought I scared you.” Wonwoo said as he checks his phone nervously. Mingyu showed a confused look. “I mean.. Hmm It’s because you didn’t reply.”

Mingyu looked at him in and he can feel blood rushing towards his face. He started to remember things that happened that night but he shook it off and smiled at him. The other break their eye contact which made Mingyu’s heart drop.

“I.. I rushed here immediately when you said I can come and watch you.”

“I see. Are you just gonna watch me from there?”

Wonwoo asked and Mingyu just nodded. Mingyu is just so fascinated by how he dances so he just watches him, observing everything he can from the other guy. He was having fun just like this but he wants to interact with him more. He knows Wonwoo does his practice at night so it’s more silent but just can’t stop himself and he just talked.

“Hyung,” Mingyu said as he placed his sketchbook on his side talking the elder’s attention. He stopped practicing, wiped his sweat which made Mingyu’s heart thump. He was really gorgeous, looking all sweaty and gasping.

“What is it?” Wonwoo looked at him with his sharp eyes. Mingyu got lost as he stared back into his eyes. Mingyu cleared his throat.

“Do you want to hang out somewhere and eat something?”

Wonwoo stared at tilted his head in curiosity. Mingyu is just worried becuase the elder hadn't eaten anything tonight because he knows he’s been practicing a lot during the night. He stood up and took the towel and helped Wonwoo dry up. Wonwoo was surprised at what he’s doing but he just went along as Mingyu wiped his back. Mingyu does not know what he’s doing now. He’s just going along with his gut and stopped thinking. He’ll think about this later.

“I.. Yeah sure,” He said trying to hide his face from Mingyu. “I don’t usually eat at night but I guess it's okay,” he added. Mingyu looked at him with concern in his eyes. “That’s why you’re a little bit skinny.” Wonwoo just giggled at him. Mingyu took his notebook and placed it in his bag, gathered all his courage and asked Wonwoo.

“Do you want to go to a burger joint with me?” Mingyu asked him, smiling brightly. “I’ve been meaning to try it and I am kind of starving.”

Wonwoo was hesitant at first but Mingyu was so determined to go with him that he just accepted the offer.

The burger joint, 17 Burgers, is not that crowded as it usually is. Of course, it would because it’s 11 PM. Most of the time, people are all over this place, making a fuss over the place’s biggest burger and being so tasty. Mingyu never actually tried it because trying to squeeze in through a lot of people is a lot of work. See how lucky they are this time. Even the most patient guy, Mingyu, can’t afford to tolerate it.

Mingyu was really excited and found themselves a seat by the side of the joint. They sat there as soon as they ordered for their burger. They looked around. Having almost no customers, it actually looks like just what you think a burger joint would look like, except, it’s extra fancy. Mingyu noticed that Wonwoo would stare at him, incidentally looking away. Mingyu looked at him in confusion.

“Hyung, is there something in my face?” Mingyu asked genuinely, thinking if he looked funny. Wonwoo turned away just to hide his cheeks turning bright red. Mingyu doesn’t seem to notice and felt a little down when he did it. Mingy felt rejected for a moment. He seemed to feel like Wonwoo is just coming with him just to make him stop nagging him. Wonwoo noticed it tho. His sudden change of mood. He tried to cheer him up.

“Nothing. You’re just different.” Wonwoo said which doesn’t really help Mingyu at all. He felt his stomach turning, feeling really bad. He just slumped his shoulder but still tried to smile at the other. Wonwoo kind of panicked in Mingyu’s reaction.

“I mean, different in a good way,” Wonwoo explained. “Sorry, I am not good with words.”

Mingyu’s heart started to race, beating too fast that he can’t even hide his expression. It went from exhausted to bright puppy looking smile. Wonwoo giggled as he noticed his sudden change of character. Mingyu just stared at him feeling accomplished with what he did.

“I would have never thought otherwise the first time we met,” Mingyu said noticing Wonwoo being so silent and shy around him. It also makes Mingyu happy seeing a different side of Wonwoo.

“I would have never thought you are like this as well the first time we met,” Wonwoo smirked. Their order arrived and he said thanks to the waiter.

“Like what?” Mingyu asked as he smirked towards Wonwoo. He does not know where his confidence is coming from but he’s sure as hell that he is not regretting everything he said. He never thought he will be so interested in some guy he just met in Pledis. He wants to know everything about him. He’s so mysterious. Wonwoo looked at him again, with his ears this time, red as a cherry.

“Let’s eat.” he smiled making Mingyu’s guts explode to butterflies. He was just there frozen but Wonwoo started to eat so he does as well. 

“The food here is good," Wonwoo said as he took a bite from his food. "Never really tried this one. Never would've if you didn't invite me." He added. Mingyu smiled and felt really happy that he made Wonwoo experience something new.  
  
"Yeah. It's really good. I'm happy-" _I am experiencing this with you._ He wanted to say that but didn't want Wonwoo to freak out. Mingyu just took more bites from his burger as well. They are really enjoying their food.  
  
"I heard their coffee here is good” Wonwoo suddenly speaks up. Mingyu giggled as Wonwoo actually tried to open a topic. “Yeah, I’ve never tried it tho and I think it’s a bad idea to drink coffee at night,” Mingyu said, smiling at the other guy. Mingyu knows that Wonwoo likes coffee so he might want to try it.

“I can get you one if you want.” Mingyu offered, making the older’s eye widen. Mingyu signed the waiter to give them coffee and before even Wonwoo can react, it’s already done. Seeing Wonwoo panics like the way he panicked when they first met was treasure. He can’t stop looking at Wonwoo. 

“I- I’ll just pay you back.”

“No need, you’ve already paid it.” He smiled at the older which creates a confused look. Mingyu just feels happy when he’s with him. It feels like he wants to protect and spoil Wonwoo whenever they talk.

“Thank you,” Wonwoo whispered. “And I think Son Seungwan is a good singer too,” he added and looked down to hide his face. Mingyu just giggled because he realized how things suddenly just swapped, for Wonwoo to be so shy and him being just genuinely happy and nervous when they’re together.

“Aren’t you hot in that shirt? Wonwoo added trying to keep the conversation going. Mingyu appreciated it since, in their message, it always ends really fast.

“I am hot?” Mingyu smirked at him. Wonwoo’s eyes widen and his cheeks turned into bright pink. Mingyu is having fun, he is sure. “No. I mean not that you’re not hot. I mean, It’s quite hot today right? You’re- You’re wearing a long-sleeved shirt.” Wonwoo explained himself. Mingyu can’t believe Wonwoo can be easily startled. He needs to take note of this, he’s adorable. On the other hand, Mingyu thought he can’t say that he just took any clean shirt, panicking, and just ran.

“I get it I get it. And yeah It’s quite hot.” Mingyu giggled.

They casually talk about their day but Wonwoo is quite a man of few words so it always ends their topic freaking fast. Mingyu is not mad tho. In fact, He knows Wonwoo is trying his best and he likes it because he can see Wonwoo’s expression much better now. He knows Wonwoo struggles with verbal communication so he just has to understand it.

That night was fast and it’s almost 12 am. They actually stayed longer than they should in the joint and Mingyu still don’t want to go home until he heard a beep. It was Wonwoo’s phone. He looked at it and there’s a sudden change in Wonwoo’s face. He’s quite distracted. Wonwoo looked and Mingyu.

“I need to go,” Wonwoo said, stood up and left Mingyu alone in the joint without even waiting for his response. Mingyu wanted to ask why. He wanted to know what made his face change. That he has to leave him immediately without proper goodbyes. Did he do something wrong? Did he say something the offended him? Who was that person on the phone? He had a lot of question but just let him go. There’s a sudden drop in Mingyu’s mood. He was just there, sitting, astonished as he looked at their table, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took my time to write this one.  
> I am so busy GOD but it felt great writing stories  
> (Also I've been reading a lot of fics so they are really distracting me)
> 
> Hope you like this one tho!
> 
> You can check my AFF because it's more updated there.


	6. Cold Hot, Hot Cold

The cold night. It seems to be so familiar now. It was so warm just a second ago but in just a few seconds, it became frigid. Mingyu stood up from the table that still has the trace of what made him happy. It’s not like he is lonely before but now that he finally experienced this feeling again, it made him feel things. Feel things that made him remember things he wanted to forget.

_7 PM, it’s colder than usual nights but Mingyu traveled 3 hours just to go to Busan from Seoul. He really wants to see him again. He knows he is busy but he really really need this. He barely texts him or calls him anymore. It’s been three months since he left for an internship in a university and Mingyu needs him. Especially now that college is very stressful. Even just for a day or two._

_Mingyu walks around the university looking for the guy he’s been longing. Science Department. He must be there, he wants to be a doctor so he must be there. He walked around, people staring at the foreign presence he brought. He asked where he might be and it was just the room at the end of the corridor. Girls are talking how he looked good and Mingyu just ignored them. Walking faster and faster and faster as he feels his other half is just a few meters away. Smile building up, getting excited just to see him._

_He opened the door and see a guy a chestnut colored hair guy smaller than him. He is wearing a lab gown while arranging documents at the professor’s table. The guy was surprised with Mingyu, opening the door too fast. Mingyu walked towards him and hugged him tightly. The guy hugged back after a few seconds._

_“Joshua, I missed you so much,” Mingyu said._

_“_ _Mingyu.._ _What are you doing here?” Joshua said as he pulled away from Mingyu._

_“I missed you so much and I just want to spend time with you at least for a day or two. You’re free tomorrow right?” Mingyu said with a huge smile in his smile. Joshua smiled at him with hesitation and cupped his face. “You should have let me know so at least I’m prepared.” He said then went back to arranging the papers on the table._

_“Are you mad that I surprised you like this?” Mingyu smiled died down. It was not his intention to let disturb. He just wants to see his boyfriend._

_“No, I am not mad. Just… I- “ Joshua’s phone rang and he checked it. He smiled at it and put it back in his pocket. Mingyu looked at him suspiciously. Who texted him that made him smile like the way he used to smile to him when they just started dating. He brushed off the idea and just focus on what’s in front of him._

_“Your internship ends now right? Want to eat dinner somewhere or something?” Mingyu tried to invite him, knowing need to catch up with each other._

_“Sorry gotta go. Just go home for now. I’ll see you after my intern okay?” Joshua kissed him on the cheek and strutted away looking at his phone. Mingyu was dazed. He traveled 3 hours for this and he was left by his boyfriend without hesitation. He dragged himself outside the building._

_The night was really cold_.

Blurry vision. That what he noticed after having an episode of those voices again. Tears started pouring down from his eyes. He immediately stood up, paid and ran from the joint. It was not Wonwoo’s fault he was crying. It’s something that happens to him in the past. He ran and ran until he is out of breath. Almost near his apartment, he started sobbing. Catching his breath while crying made it worst. The continuous flashback of memories and voice are not helping as well. He knelt and covered his face with his hands, trying to contain his emotions.

_Stop._

_Please Fucking Stop. I don’t want to remember._

_I am begging you._

“Mingyu?” A familiar voice suddenly resonated in his ears. It’s the voice that’s always been there to calm him down. He looked towards the sound.

“Minghao… H-help..” Mingyu said revealing his face, a river of tears continued flowing. Minghao dropped his groceries and ran towards Mingyu. He hugged him, patting and soothing his back to calm him down. Mingyu leaned to his friend, feeling the warmth given to him. He sobbed and slowly calming down through Minghao’s shoulder. After a few minutes, he hugged him back then pulled away from him.

“Thank you.. I don’t know what would happen to me if you weren’t here.” Mingyu said looking at the ground.

“What happened?” Minghao said carefully, not wanting to trigger things for Mingyu. The latter stood up and picked up all the groceries that were on the ground. Minghao just watched him.

“Let’s go inside.”

~

“THAT JERK?!” Minghao exclaimed as he stood up. He was so pissed with what had happened with Mingyu and Wonwoo.

“Hey! It’s not his fault. We are not dating or anything. We were just eating together. That’s all.” Mingyu tried to defend his new found friend. It was not really his fault. Although his action was kind of rude, crying over something like that will be childish if they don’t know what’s going on with Mingyu’s mind.

He is not devastated anymore. The memories stopped coming and his emotions started to be tough as stone again. Thanks to Minghao.

“Still. That fucking jerk. I shouldn’t have let you go with him.” Minghao said with a pouty face which made Mingyu smile. Knowing his best friend really cares for him is enough to make him feel the luckiest man alive.

Then, a sudden beep from his phone interrupts their conversation. Mingyu took his phone and checked it.

**Wonwoo: Hey. Are you there?**

Mingyu read it but didn’t reply. He did leave him alone instantly like he was a disposable friend.

**Wonwoo: I am so sorry. My friend texted me and I just needed to go. He said there’s an emergency and I just needed to go asap. I am really sorry.**

His long text made Mingyu smile. He loves that he is trying to explain himself when no one is asking. It made him feel like all that happened a while ago evaporate like it didn’t happen.

“Aish.. Why are you smiling?” Minghao rushed next to him and checked his phone. “Really? Mingyu Really? You just had an episode and you go back texting him?” 

“Shut up. I didn’t text him. He was saying sorry for what happened a while ago. He said there was an emergency.” He smiled at his phone.

**Mingyu: all good. hope nothing bad** **happnd** **to ur friend. :)**

**Wonwoo: Don’t worry. It was a minor problem. He just exaggerated it. Still, sorry for what I did. I’ll pay you back.**

**Mingyu: Noted. So.. u have a friend huh?**

**Wonwoo: Who do you think you are? Of course, I do. I just don’t hang out with them that much.**

Mingyu smiled at his phone. He didn’t know teasing him will be entertaining. Minghao is still looking at his phone. Still unamused with what Mingyu is doing.

**Mingyu: What about me?**  
  
“Oh Come on! What are you doing?! You’re such a flirt!” Minghao nudges him trying to push him off the bed. Mingyu just laughed and waited for Wonwoo’s reply. It took about a minute or two of ellipses going on and off. Now they’re curious what he was writing.

**Wonwoo:  Of course... I think you are my friend. At least for me? Are you?**

Mingyu and Minghao laughed at how Wonwoo was so unsure of people. That’s an introvert for you if he may say so himself. Mingyu replied and now Minghao is already interested in where their conversation is going.

**Mingyu:** **i** **have a fee for being a friend u know?**

**Wonwoo: ...and that is?**

**Mingyu: not leaving me without a word is 1 of them.**

**Wonwoo: hey** **..** **I told you I was sorry…**

That night passed by quickly. It went by with happiness and warmth. Minghao is still against with all these things knowing it might trigger more things that might hurt Mingyu again. Instead, he just said to Mingyu to be more careful. They went back to their own bed, slept after text with Wonwoo for an hour. Although Mingyu’s repressed memories surfaced, it was a night to remember.  It might have opened something for Mingyu and Wonwoo.

~

Office is the same as always. Days might have passed by without them knowing. Mingyu talks to Vernon and Vernon just happily holds their conversation. SKDK will have the comeback soon and the teasers are out in the social media. People are so hyped with the videos which gave Mingyu a lot of praise. It was his skills who did this and it made him so happy and proud. Even Vernon was so hyped and kept shaking Mingyu how good it is and how he gave justice to their voices.

“I can’t believe that SKDK’s comeback will be this week! I’ll be able to see the MV soon! Hope you did your best there as well.” Vernon screamed making the whole office laugh at him. Mingyu just smiled and shook his head for how embarrassing his friend is.

“I did my best in all of the videos. I work overtime for it. Remember?” Mingyu said making Vernon guilty.

“Ahh…. I’m really sorry but here, let’s go out this lunch together okay? My treat!” Vernon said giving Mingyu’s shoulder a friendly nudge.

“Aish.. Ok-” Mingyu was about to answer but his phone beeped. It must have been Minghao since no one usually texts him other than him and Wonwoo’s always busy during the day, doing trainee stuff. He checked his phone and his eyes widen.

**Wonwoo: Hey. Do you want to have lunch together?**

Mingyu’s face started to flush. His ears are burning and his stomach made a weird flip that he might fall down of the chair if he didn’t control himself. Vernon noticed it and this time, gave him a strong jab.

“Yah! Hyung! Why are you red? Are you feeling well?”

Mingyu was startled and replied immediately.

**Mingyu: sure, let me know** **wht** **time and where.**

Mingyu hid his phone and looked at Vernon again. He smiled trying to contain the butterflies trying to rip his guts apart.

“Hey, I can’t this lunch. Maybe tomorrow?” He said it normally right? It must be normal. Please be normal.

“Ahhhh… Who’s that on the phone? You were about to say yes and that text message came. And clearly, you’re blushing? Who’s the lucky girl?” Vernon said in a very demanding voice.

Okay. On second thought, I did not say that normally didn’t I.

“Hey, It’s not like that! I just needed to do something fast this lunchtime.” _lie_ “It’s an errand from my roommate.” _Another lie_ “So I can’t really come with you.” Mingyu said trying to be more convincing to Vernon. The latter just looked back to his PC and continued their work. Mingyu was relieved that Vernon did not go deep into details because he didn’t know what to say if he did.  
  
~ 

Lunchtime has come and Mingyu stood up and checked his phone.

**Wonwoo: Let’s eat in the cafeteria. I’ll wait for you there by 12.**

Mingyu smiled and walked out of the office immediately.

Although one thing, for sure, is forgotten. Mingyu has a very bad sense of direction. All this time, Vernon is the one who’s been leading him around Pledis Entertainment. Mingyu, on the other hand, just follow him around, spaced out usually. Vernon can lead him to the toilet and say they’ll be going to the cafeteria and he will never know until they arrived. Finding their office the first day was complete luck for Mingyu since Seungcheol found him lost like a cat. So now that he just rushed out of the office without any guide, he’s just as puzzled as ever.

He walked around, kept going back to the same corridor. He tried to change his direction every time but he kept going back to a certain corridor where the dance rooms are. He at least spent 15 minutes just to find the cafeteria, considering the building is not that big, Mingyu is really doing an awful job.

When he entered the cafeteria, the room is not that crowded. There are people going around since it’s lunchtime. Some are talents and some are just office grunts like him. As he looks around, a certain guy piqued his interest. He saw the elder seemed to be in an internal battle. He’s staring at the table with a very frustrated look. This made Mingyu smile.

“Hyung!” Mingyu exclaimed getting the attention of the elder. Wonwoo’s expression changed immediately to a warm smile. Seems like all his worry just faded away. Mingyu walked towards him and sat in front of him.

“Sorry, I got lost in the building. Why did you want to eat with me today? That’s new,” Mingyu said, not even embarrassed. Wonwoo giggled and sat lazily.

“I just want to. Do you mind? And who gets lost in this kind of building?” The elder said trying to hide the happiness behind every word. Mingyu feels his face turning as red as beet with what he said so he tried to hide it by looking at the food available behind the elder.

“Apparently me. Also, I don’t mind.” 

Wonwoo sighed.

“I thought you were still mad at me for what I did. You did not reply and I thought I was waiting for no one. I really thought you were going to have a revenge or something.”

Mingyu burst out laughing. He did not expect him to overthink this. That was days ago and although it made him have an episode, he is not that vengeful to do that to Wonwoo. He thought, all this time, that he looks frustrated because he’s just late. To think he was thinking about him still mad, makes him think that he’s cute. He’s cute that he wants him to be his.

_Fuck._

_I just thought that I wanted him mine, didn’t I?_

Mingyu cleared his throat.

“Sorry about that. Shall we get some food now? I am quite hungry.”

They stood up and went to buy their food. That day, Mingyu’s feeling is started to go deeper than he knows. It might be the reason why he forgives him immediately after making him cry. It might have been the reason why he rejected Vernon when Wonwoo texted him. It might have been the reason why he kept on pursuing him even though he is scared of what might happen in the future.

He might actually want Wonwoo to date him.  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More update!
> 
> You can find a more updated of this story in my AFF.


	7. Date

“Hope you don’t mind but why did you become an artist?” A voice resonated inside Mingyu’s mind.

Why did he become an artist? It was so clear why he became an artist when he enrolled in college. He took major in arts. It was his dream since he was still a kid but now, why does it seem to be in a blur.

As a kid, Mingyu grew up watching anime and cartoons. He is not that normal kid who just likes how cool the character looks like. He always looked at the story. How good it was written and how the animation was made. He started making artworks and by that time he thought,

_Yeah, this is what I want to do_.

And he practiced and practiced from the age of 9 years old. Later on, he saw ads and variety shows having this effects and play with colors. All of this affected him growing up. He really wants to be a designer, an artist. Those colors, those styles. The way it makes people feel the way the artists want them to feel. The way artists express themselves. It is something he wanted all that time. Until things happened in college and it seems like it shattered every motivation he had.

The playfulness of colors used to make him feel things but now it seems to be just a chore to him. Styles he saw around that used to inspire him, now just another peg for clients to see if they want to do the same. Everything changed. His very soul as an artist is lost. Lost in limbo.

“Mingyu? Are you okay?” A deep voice interrupted his trance. Oh right, they were in the cafeteria eating lunch. He shook his head and tried to brush off the topic.

“How about you? Why did you become a trainee here?” Mingyu tried to smile to hide his lost of thoughts from the question. The elder tilted his head in confusion but chose to ignore Mingyu’s actions.

“I’ve always wanted to perform on stage. I like how artists on stage make people happy.” He took a sip from the cup of coffee he bought. “I used to be one of those people. Now, I want to be the one to make others feel things with songs and dances.” He smiled genuinely as he explained looking at his cup of coffee. It must be Wonwoo’s real passion to be an artist that’s why he’s been trying his best. Mingyu looked at him with adoration. He seems to see himself when he was young to him. Wonwoo noticed Mingyu’s gaze and started blushing.

“Did I sound cheesy? I did sound cheesy didn’t I?” 

The younger giggled and took a spoonful of his bibimbap. It was rare for Wonwoo to just blurt things out about himself. He has always been a closed book to everyone, careful not to spill anything about him to anyone. Well, at least he thinks he is. He smiled and look back to his hyung.

“No, you didn’t.” Mingyu grinned at him full of admiration again. “I think it’s an amazing reason for you to start being an idol.”

Wonwoo smiled at him back but tried to hide his face immediately and threw a teaspoon on Mingyu.

“YAH! Why did you do that?” Mingyu exclaimed in fear. People around them looked at the commotion but chose to ignore it immediately.

“You have this annoying face on,” Wonwoo smirked trying not to laugh with Mingyu’s award-winning reaction.

“Yah! Hyung, you should not throw spoons at your friend. This is why you don’t have friends.” This time, the younger smirked and saw another utensil, now a tablespoon, flying towards him.

“I have friends! I’m not that anti-social. I know how to introduce myself to people.”

“Yeah? All you did-” Mingyu choked with his own words. He did not know it was coming out of his mouth. “The first time… I went to your dorm.” It was too late when he realized what he just said.

_Fuck_

Suddenly, the air became so awkward. Both of them went quiet, trying not to look at each other. They’ve been talking for months but they actually never open the topic about what happened in the dorm. Wonwoo looked away and slowly, his ears changed to a tint of red. Mingyu noticing this, makes his blood go up to his face. Well shit, now they’re both blushing like teenagers who can’t talk about sex.

“I.. I’m sorry I brought it up.” Mingyu managed to speak, trying to shroud awkwardness around them. Although, there was more silence afterwards. Mingyu was considering running away in embarrassment and never show his face again to the elder for how many days.

“No.. It’s okay. It’s not like it’s a bad memory or something.” Wonwoo gathered the courage to speak again, still blushing and trying to hide his face. Just in time before the younger really run away.

_Yup, fucking kill me now._

What he said melted the latter. Where’s the Wonwoo a while ago again? What happened to the good flowing conversation? What happened to the smiles and laughter? Why did it become a blushing competition? Why is he an idiot with no brain? Mingyu just can’t comprehend what’s happening right now. He stood up, taking all their empty plates from the table.

“I guess this is a good time to go back to work right?” Mingyu awkwardly smiled.

“Right. Sure.”

Mingyu said his goodbyes in the corridor. Of course, Mingyu, when he’s a nervous piece of shit, he just does stuff that people don’t normally do so he ran away like a scared puppy. Wonwoo can’t even say anything back. As Mingyu returns back to the office, red as a beet, he sat down on his chair and to try catch his breath but as soon as he sat down, he was greeted by a strong nudge by his shoulder that almost made him fall.

“Aish.. Vernonie what’s wrong?” Mingyu scowled trying to balance himself back in his chair.

“Don’t Vernonie me. You said you were going somewhere for an errand. I just saw you with someone in the cafeteria, flirting with each other! You fucking liar!” Vernon continued jabbing the elder’s arms again and Mingyu screeched in pain.

“Aw! Stop! Stop! Okay! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t know how to say it to you I’m so sorry.”

“Sheesh.. Hyung You can just tell me you know. I won’t be mad or anything. Also, who’s that trainee? Didn’t know you are into guys.” Vernon’s expression changed from sulking girlfriend to a very provoking smirk. Mingyu just slammed his face on the table remembering what he did to Wonwoo awhile ago.

“I can’t believe you found out.”

“Don’t want to break it to you but eating at the cafeteria isn’t the most discreet thing you can do to hide anyone.” The younger said still smirking at how Mingyu can be so airheaded. Mingyu slammed his face again on his table. He really did not think through his disguise. He just sat there, face on the table and hope Vernon forgets everything that he saw.

“Are you hiding your relationship?” Vernon tilted his face in curiosity. Still wearing the smirk he had a while ago.

“We don’t have that kind of relationship.” Mingyu finally sat back straight and looked back to Vernon.

“Well then. Tell me more about your kind of relationship on Saturday.” Vernon looked back to his monitor to go back to work. Saturday? Do they have work this coming Saturday? The elder is confused by what Vernon meant. The latter seemed to notice the confusion on his face.

“We’ll be eating at that Korean barbecue restaurant on Saturday. Smoking SVT.” Vernon smiled. “This time, you can’t reject me. 7 PM”

Mingyu looked back in awe. “Woah, I didn’t know you can be this smooth, Vernon. How many girls have you swooped?” He giggled then nodded. “Sure, I accept. Our first date.”

“Yah! Hyung, Stop with the flirtatious act.”

-  
  
Mingyu finished work and walked back as usual. The apartment is as quiet as ever. This only means that Minghao might not be here yet.

He opened the door and saw every light closed. It’s 9 PM and Mingyu went out of the office late since there are urgent projects that needed his attention. He placed his bag on the usual spot near the sofa, not even bothering to open the lights, and went into their small bedroom. As soon as he slid the sliding door, a shadow greeted him enlightened by a light on his face, sitting on his roommate's bed.

“AHHHHHH!!” Mingyu screamed as he falls down to the ground, trying to swim away from the said silhouette. “Yah! Yaaaah!! AHHH!!” He exclaimed more as he tried to stand but failed every time. The shadow walked towards him, which made Mingyu cry more in fear, and reached for the light switch.

_Please don’t kill me!_

_PLEASE MINGHAO WHERE ARE YOU!_

_WONWOO THERE ARE MORE THINGS I WANT TO TELL YOU!_

“Yah. What are you so worked out for?” As soon as the light spread around the room, the silhouette was revealed.

“Ha.. Huh?..” Mingyu tried to calm down and gather his thoughts. He knows this guy very well. In fact, he’s been with this guy for years. 

“Yah! YAAAAAAAAAH!!! MINGHAO WHAT THE FUCK WHY ARE THE LIGHTS CLOSED AND WHY IS IT SO QUIET?!” Mingyu shouted his gut out. He was so pissed how he was so scared of nothing but Minghao.

“What the f- I was watching a movie on my laptop with my headphones. It got dark but I was too lazy to open the lights.” Minghao explained with a puzzled expression. “Why are you shouting? What is it? A spider?”

“It was you damn it! I thought you were a ghost or something!” Mingyu scowled as he stood up, trying to shake off the dust from his body. Minghao suddenly realized what had happened and started screaming with laughter. Mingyu tried to push him but it just made him laugh more.

“Shut up!”

“Sorry! It was just too funny!” His best friend’s laughter started to die down and sat back down on his bed. Mingyu, meanwhile, went on the other side of the room and started changing his clothes.

“Tsk, I was about to ask you, as well, if you want to come with me this Saturday at that barbecue restaurant you’ve been talking about these past few weeks.” Mingyu sat down on his bed, still worked up about what happened a while ago and when he did, Minghao is suddenly beside him.

“What the fuck?! STOP SCARING ME!”

“Sorry! But really? Are you going to eat there?! That’s two days from now.. Hmm.. Yes! Can I come?” the blondie begged, shaking his friend.

“Well, you can if you just stop freaking me out! Sheesh.”

Minghao, then, jumped around. Excited about what is about to come. Minghao’s been talking about this samgyupsal barbecue thing called Smoking SVT around their area. Saying he can’t go there alone since there’s a minimum of at least two people and no one ever wanted to come with him. Mingyu would but their schedule never match. I guess this time, their schedule finally matched up but Mingyu has to inform Vernon about it. He drew his phone from his pocket.

**Mingyu:** **Beonon** **-ah, Can I bring a friend with me on Saturday?**

**Vernonie** **: Aish… This is supposed to be our bonding time.**

Mingyu cold-sweats. He was planning already to cancel his “date” with Vernon just to go there with Minghao. It will break his very heart to cancel his plans with his best friend when he’s jumping happily around the room.

**Vernonie** **: Just kidding. Sure. Bring whoever this trainee is.**

**Mingyu: He’s not the trainee! He’s my roommate!**

**Vernonie** **: I see. Sure, a lot better so you can talk about the trainee. I’ll bring a friend too.**

**Mingyu: Sure! Thank you!**

Mingyu checked his messages next and see the Wonwoo didn’t text him or anything. It must have been really awkward what happened a while ago. Even he, himself, cannot text him. It was going so well, why must he ruin it all. He sighed and flopped over his bed. He’s too tired to think. Minghao lied down with him on his bed and they talked about how happy Minghao is. The latter also told stories about what happened at school. That it was extremely stressful lately that he just finished passing one of the major projects that’s why he was watching a movie since he has free time now. They talked and talked but Mingyu never mentioned about what happened in the cafeteria since Minghao will surely just make fun of him. They were like that until Minghao went back to his bed and fall asleep.

-  
  
Time passed by and little did they know that it’s already Saturday. On Friday, the SKDK MV was released and it received a lot of positive reviews saying how the video looks so good but mostly because how good SKDK vocals are. Vernon, on the other hand, was going wild and kept singing their comeback in their office, receiving stares and giggles from their co-workers. Mingyu just watched him, occasionally laughing when the younger tries to reach the high notes and fail.

That day, Minghao and Mingyu did not really do anything that much. They just stayed in their apartment, watching movies and sipping a few glasses of wine. It’s their routine now to drink wine while watching a movie. They’ve, at least, watched 2 movies and at least few episodes of an anime they’ve been rooting since the day it was released. Now is the only time they can watch it since they promised each other not to watch it when the other is not around.

The clock strikes 6 PM. It’s time for them to at least fix themselves and go to their plans. Minghao took a quick shower followed by Mingyu. They finished quickly. Mingyu wearing a black shirt in jeans with a jacket tied around his waist and Minghao chose to wear one of his long-sleeved yellow shirt and normal black jeans. Mingyu is quite fashionable in and out of the office.

By 6:15 PM, they left at a relaxed pace. They’ve agreed to meet up around the intersection in front of Pledis Entertainment so by the time they arrived there, Vernon, wearing his usual black jacket (Even though it’s summer, he always wear those), and his so-called friend is already there.

“Yah! Vernonie~” Mingyu exclaimed as they walk towards them. Vernon looked at him in disbelief.

“Aishh.. Hyung, I told you don’t call me like that in public.” Vernon pushed him lightly by the shoulder.

“Ahhh.. Sorry. I’ll only call you like that when we’re on a bed.” Mingyu smirked at him gaining more nudges from the younger.

“YAH! Stop being gross!”

“Okay. Okay, I’ll stop.” Mingyu stated while looking at the new company with Vernon. He reached out his hand for a handshake.

“Hi, I am Kim Mingyu. Vernon’s office mate.” The guy reached out back and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Wen Junhui. You can call me Jun.” The light brown haired guy said getting the attention of Minghao from his phone.

“You’re Chinese?” Minghao asked in an excited manner. It’s really rare to see another Chinese around so Minghao noticing his name being different made him very interested.

“Yeah? Why?”

“I’m Xu Ming Hao. Nice to meet you.” He reached out his hand to Jun. “And you must be Vernon. The guy who loaded Mingyu with a lot of work huh?”

Vernon started to look nervous. Well, to think he gave Mingyu all his work for SKDK, he has no excuse but to accept his fate. Until Minghao shook his hand.

“Keep giving him work. Milk him dry.” This took Mingyu’s attention and spank Minghao’s head. The introduction went smoothly and they walked towards their destination having small talks about their day.

The restaurant is quite packed with people and smoke. Voices shouting for orders and laughing at each other. Mingyu likes this. Seeing people having a get together always makes Mingyu happy. They sat down by the table on the side, occupying all the chairs around it. If only he can send messages to Wonwoo about this but things are kind of weird right now.

There’s a grill in the center while side dishes such as kimchi, lettuce and others are being served. Vernon took the courage to order their first set of beef and beer.

“So Jun, what do you do for a living?” Minghao asks, giving his full attention to the other Chinese.

“I am a copywriter in Pledis Entertainment. I met Vernon there during the party we had after SKDK.” Jun stated. “I think I saw Mingyu there but he left earlier so I only managed to talk Vernon.” Mingyu suddenly felt tensed. That’s the day he and Wonwoo went to the latter’s dorm. He looked at Minghao and he saw the mocking smirk on his face. He just chose to ignore it.

“I see. I am a college student but I am the same age as this guy here.” Minghao pointed to Mingyu. “I just shifted major which made me extend college a little bit more. Although this guy here is talented as fuck, his airheadedness is really something so please bear with him.”

“Yah!-” Mingyu shouted but was interrupted by Vernon. Mentioning SKDK seemed to trigger him.

“SKDK! Minghao-ssi! This best friend roommate of yours did a good job in the MV! Have you seen it? He did really well!”

Mingyu got flustered and try to brush off the compliments.

“I’ve watched it. Of course, after Mingyu telling me he did it, I just can’t not watch it. It’s really good.”

“Aishhhh.. Now you’re being cheesy again. Fuck you.” Mingyu pushed him slightly just to send a message that he is fully flustered now. “I prefer my savage best friend.”

“Yah! I am not that savage.” Minghao exclaimed and they all laughed at each other. Vernon suddenly remembered the main reason why he invited him for dinner.

“Hyung! You haven’t told us about the trainee you were with last lunchtime!”

Minghao suddenly glared at Mingyu. The latter knows he should have told Minghao about it and now he is receiving hot gazes from him.

“Aish.. It looks like the best friend is outdated.” Minghao glared at him a little bit more. “Spill.”

Mingyu told the story about what happened that day when he ate lunch with Mingyu. Of course, except the part when he screwed it up. He also emphasizes that they are not dating. They are just friends but all he just earned was faces of disbelief. Including Minghao.

Vernon is still bitter for him lying and Minghao just kept laughing. Jun, on the other hand, is just on the side snickering and giggling every now and then. It was something not really notable but they seemed to like to talk about Mingyu’s relationships. He just drank through his stories, still remembering the embarrassing part. After a few more pints of beer, it started to affect some of them, most likely Mingyu.

Mingyu leaned in front of Minghao’s shoulder hooking his head towards the Chinese neck. His warmth feels good towards Mingyu’s skin. It felt like home that he didn’t want them to separate. Even though they are starting to receive gazes from people around them, Mingyu is basically too drunk to care and just want to feel his best friend. It feels like whenever the latter is around, nothing bad will happen.

“Looks like someone is already drunk.” Vernon voiced out in a very slurred manner, giggling on how clingy Mingyu had become. “Last time, we drank, he’s nowhere close to this. Are you sure you guys are just best friends?”

Minghao bursted out laughing making Mingyu whine a bit but went back to his original position. It’s 11 PM and they’ve been drinking for how many hours now. They are all drunk but only Mingyu and Vernon seemed to be showing signs. Minghao and Jun have a really high tolerance for this.

“He always does this when we’re together, drinking.” He lied. They never really drink ever since college but back when Mingyu is still having episodes of flashbacks, he always leans on Minghao and he just calms down. Technically, Minghao relaxes Mingyu.

Jun suddenly signed the waiter for their payment. “I guess this cues the end of tonight’s event.” He then looked at Minghao and gave him a smile. A smile you know that is full of fondness. “It was nice meeting you, Minghao.”

Minghao was never interested in guys but damn, his smile really struck him and made him blush. Maybe he is drunk now.

As soon as they paid, they stood up, assisting their company for the night, walk outside the restaurant. Jun, then, extended his hand, holding out a piece of sticky note. Minghao, still has Mingyu by his shoulder, inspected it just to see a number written on it.

“Text me if you have some spare time.” Jun smiled at him again. Now, in a way more attractive way. Minghao was flustered and took the sticky note in response. How can a straight guy have his stomach flip because of another guy? Is he gay now? He just slowly as he walks away from the source of why his face is beet red.

“Hao… Bed…” A voice from the guy by his neck whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this long chapter of nothingness.  
> I figured we needed to know something rather than them and Wonwoo.  
> A little break I guess? But who knows. ;)
> 
> Cross Posted in AFF (Check it out, it's more updated there.)


End file.
